The purpose of the study is to estimate the best dose for photodynamic therapy for obliteration of the bleeding mucosal telangiectasias of radiation proctitis. All three transfusion dependent patients with radiation proctopathy who had previously failed all available therapy have responded to photodynamic therapy and have not had a transfusion since initial therapy. These are very encouraging results and we plan to finish the protocol.